Talk:Swordsmen
Keep the PAges on subject This and Swords are about one particular branch of bladed weapons. Axes are not swords, nor are pole arms and other things like these! Keep these two pages focused on their subject matter. One-Winged Hawk 09:08, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Long term responce but I agree. Killer, for examle, should definately be removed from this category. he just uses bladed weapons, no resemblance to a sword whatsoever. 1. That post is over two years old. 2. Killer is listed because he was holding a sword in the drawing Oda released of the supernovas after the timeskip. 14:59, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Thatch Why is there two photo's of Thatch there?Stormbaron (talk) 14:16, September 19, 2013 (UTC),10:13 on the east coast. Probably a mistake. Go ahaid and remove one of them if you want I fixed it. 14:38, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Weaknesses The part about swordsmen's weaknesses should be re-writed. Things like: * "foes that use iron or steel shields" * "devil fruits that harden the body (Jozu, Bones)" * "Logia users" * "Perona's and Kuma's attacks" are all weaknesses that also martial artists do have. So they're not specifical weaknesses. It's like we are saying "even if you have a sword you cannot do that things". Well, of course! We talk about swordsmen, not allmighty people! We should talk about weaknesses directly caused by the use of a sword. So it's ok to talk about the Buggy, Kid and the Sabi Sabi no Mi, but the other parts are useless. What do you think? Meganoide (talk) 15:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) I agree. Perona and Kuma have nothing to do with the use of a sword and are just people who've managed to hurt Zoro. 15:53, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah. Perona's and Kuma's attacks aren't acually weaknesses and "Logia users" isn't a weakness specific for swordsmen since everyone who can't use haki can't touch them 16:05, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Kizaru Does someone want to include Kizaru? He also uses a devil fruit powered sword. I'd do it myself but im unsure how 09:39, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Bastille Shouldn't we include Bastille? Just went over the list and noticed his absence. I'd add him in but I've never edited those character boxes before. AsuraDrago 23:30, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Power of Destruction The guy is right. We have no idea whether Kinemon or McGuy can use their abilities because of Power of Destruction. In fact the whole section of Power of Destruction seems to be one big speculation extravaganza to me. Do we really have evidence that all these powers and abilities are because of this power thing that afaik has only been mentioned once in the series? 20:51, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. :D Thanks Givemeagoddamnusername (talk) 07:09, September 4, 2015 (UTC) It's not so much as his right or wrong, it's his attitude. Check out his remark here,"you just add shit without cite?" I mean, if you're a veteran facing down on some newbie, it's one thing. But you're the newbie and here, told you to take it to the talk page and you just ignore it. Edit war and ignoring warning equals to vandalism. 06:47, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I knew his attitude was wrong but shouldn't only the article be discussed on this page? <.< 10:00, September 6, 2015 (UTC) P.S. You don't even know me yet you call me a "newbie". (like that even matters.) LOL You're classic. P.P.S. Usually the conduct is to remove the NON-CITED information.. You know because it's not canon. (and therefore.. not FACT.) 10:28, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Ok, ok, calm down people. This talk page is only to discuss issues relevant to the article page. If you have a problem with a user's attitude, that discussion does not belong here. Now, can we discuss this like sensible adults? This party moves that the power of destruction section deserves to stay, since it has been clearly and deliberately mentioned, making it an important part of the One Piece lore. 11:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) The section can stay for all I care, but where does it say that all these abilities are a direct result of this power? I couldn't find anything. Do we just simply assume so because it can make sense this way? 12:16, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Brook was talking about the Power of Destruction and Speed-type to Franky during Zoro vs Ryuma. Largo spoke of Flying Slash Attack. That's all I can recall for now. 17:57, September 6, 2015 (UTC) The fire and electricity, I dunno, but he could've moved it to another section instead of outright erasing it. 17:59, September 6, 2015 (UTC) The bit about Destruction and Speed types is written above the Power of Destruction section, nothing wrong with that. And yes, surely the information about fire and electricity and all the rest can be moved to another subsection of Abilities and Powers. But why, you ask? Where does it say that the ablity that cuts steel originates from this specific Power of Destruction? And where does it say this about the vacuumblades created by fast slashes? Where does it say that the ability to cut ships originates from this power? And what about the simple use of covering a sword with Busoshoku Haki? Also Power of Destruction? We cannot say that it's the Power of Destruction causing these abilities, it's stated nowhere in the series and therefore is speculation. The information doesn't have to be removed as I said earlier, but surely things should change in that section. 18:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) I didn't suggest we remove the entire section.. I want the inaccurate information removed. 19:08, September 6, 2015 (UTC) On that note if you think about it, Brook does some extraordinary feats with his NOT power of destruction.. So do other Swordspeople whom we have no confirmation they use one type or another... They have literally only mentioned the topic once.. VERY briefly. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7jNgsxDQ9eY This must be power of destruction too right? LOL 19:17, September 6, 2015 (UTC) To that affect there should be a Speed Type section as well... shouldn't there? Since they're two parts to a puzzle..? 19:20, September 6, 2015 (UTC) If nothing else we should at least be able to agree that this isn't Power of Destruction.. because ANYONE can imbue their swords with Haki (who has this type of haki).. Luffy does it.. (of course in this scenario luffys arms etc is his swords) *Imbuing the swords with Busoshoku Haki to increase slicing power, as well as protect the blade from chipping.[6] *"Lifting heavy objects or moving and reacting at incredible speeds." Really this is mostly all just fan speculation.. because fans do that.. latch onto something and automatically categorize anything that /mayormaynotbutthereisnotaforsure/ into that heading. I think large portions of the section need to be removed, almost none of it is able to be directly attributed to the "power of destruction". 23:24, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I definitely do not remember any particular skills attributed to this Power of Destruction except for massive physical strength and flying slashes. KingCannon (talk) 21:41, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Exactly.. Can we make a final decision now? :) 07:49, September 11, 2015 (UTC) ... So? This is why I edited it; first, because now it's had wrong info this whole time and someone might be getting that wrong info. 02:47, September 23, 2015 (UTC) From the raw I was given, it seems like "power of destruction" isn't even an actual thing worth having a section. Brook simply seems to be saying that Zoro and the Ryuuma Zombie have similar builds, in other words, they will have similar destructive powers and hence the battle will drag on. 03:29, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Nvm, read the last speech bubble wrong. It says "hence the battle will not drag on". Give me a moment.. 03:44, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok so basically, Brook is saying that Zoro and Ryuuma are on pretty much the same level when it comes to their destructive abilities due to their similar builds, is an interpretation → hence they will have to use their best killer moves on each other from the get go in order for the battle to end. This is why he thinks the battle will not drag on (because each of their killer moves have the ability to, well, kill). But yeah, I don't think "power of destruction" was meant to be an actual thing. EVERY fighter from ANYWHERE (even in our world) can destroy to some capacity 破壊力, it's just that some people can destroy more than others. 03:53, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, there you have it, folks. I've removed "power of destruction" from the page, so we can close this now. Might add it into Mythbusters later. 13:23, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion A better image for this page would be one with their swords drawn. Lets think... I know most of us know what a swordvis, but you have to think when choosing images "what if the viewer doesn't know what a sword is". I think a better image would one where you can clearly see a sword being held ready for fighting, rather then the swords in the processing or not drawn. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 23:44, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Why aren't streusen big mama and smoothie classified as swordsman and swordwoman , August 10, 2017 (UTC)To love this (talk) 05:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC) uh shouldn't big mama be removed? on the sword talk page it was said big mama homie napolean can not be consider a sword and since big mama is considered a swordswoman becuase of it shouldnt she not be listed as a swordswoman or can still be listed as one even if the weapons she use in combat isnt listed as a sword just want know for what the rule is for this so if there is a future character with similar gray issueneed to speak to admin (talk) 05:05, October 15, 2018 (UTC) You really need to let go of the whole Napoleon thing. Zoan users aren't classified as animals despite being able to transform into one. It's the same thing. As for Big Mom, even if she didn't held an actual sword, she still used a sword techniques, and knowing the "art of the sword" is enough, like Koushirou who wasn't actually ever shown with a sword but he clearly knows enough to became a Dojo Master. Rhavkin (talk) 07:01, October 15, 2018 (UTC) ok again will you plz stop compareing naoplean power tohow a zoan power works that comparison make no since for him if u were useing this argument for something like smilie then yes your100% right zoan user can not be classifed as animals because as soon as they die there powers are gone nor are there abitlies natural but again naoplean powers do no not come from devil fruit he was made that way even if his soul leaves his body he can still be used as a sword in combat ps what Koushirou was shown useing a sword during flash back when zoro was fighting daz bonesneed to speak to admin (talk) 03:54, November 25, 2018 (UTC)